Don't Leave Again
by Solora Goldsun
Summary: A few words... That was all it took to make him see the light. Now, he'd never leave again. Gwevin fluff!


**I'm gonna write a fluff... Gonna write a fluff... Gonna write a fluff... *takes deep breath* Okay...I just reread every fluffy oneshot I have ever written about Gwevin, watched one of my fav Gwevin amvs, watched a scene from the 1968 Romeo and Juliet, ate one and a half slabs of salmon within ten minutes, and I have a playlist of soppy love songs bleeding through my headphones. I'm GONNA do it this time! Angstitis, YOU CAN'T BEAT ME! Ahem... I feel that, in the light of our recent depression, we need a hunk of fluff and I'm gonna freaking give it to us! I call upon the Mallet of Inspiration, all of the fluffy bunnies in the world, and the Goddess of Fangirlism herself to aid me! HERE GOES!**

She could hardly see. Her vision was blurred and had dots of red here and there. Still, she refused to allow herself to pass out. If she did, it would be all over. For both of them. "K-Kevin..." She whimpered, trying to force herself to her feet. "Stop...please stop..." His eyes were narrowed and merciless. The madness was filling every crevice of his mind. He had that horrible manic gleam... His yellow lips were pulled up in a cruel grin.

"Now why would I do that?" Kevin snarled, getting ready to send another flurry of fire at the red-haired Anodite. "I'm having so much fun." He had spared her life before... Now she was back again...trying to take away his power...even though...he had spared her. She deserved no mercy! He shot a wave of heat at her, growling in agitation as a weak shield came up to stop it.

"This isn't you, Kevin..." Gwen moaned, grasping at a nearby wall and pulling herself painfully to her feet. "It's not... You need...to listen..." She gasped. 'Ben...why didn't I wait for Ben?' Oh, who was she kidding? She knew why: Ben believed that Kevin was beyond help. He thought that the kindest act would be to kill his best friend. Part of Gwen agreed. The larger, more heart-connected part thought otherwise.

"I'm done listening!" Kevin roared, a stream of Taedenite spears making a beeline for Gwen's head. 'Yes...finish...then...no more...'

Gwen dropped down to the floor again as the green crystals imbedded themselves in the stone wall she had just been leaning against. 'He almost...killed me...' She shook her head to clear it. 'Must get through to him...must...' "Why are you doing this, Kevin?" She gasped, trying to regain her breath.

"Because you got in my way too many times!" Kevin replied promptly, taking aim once more. She wouldn't be able to dodge this next one...

"No." Gwen sighed, forcing herself into a sitting position. "It's because your mind isn't right. You wouldn't be doing this if you were the way you were before."

"How do you know that?" Kevin snapped. This was getting annoying. He didn't want to think of his weak, pathetic human form! He raised his arm.

"Because the real you is the sweetest, kindest, most loyal person I know."

The fireball that Kevin was preparing went out. He blinked a few times and glared in confusion. Sweet? Kind? Loyal? 'Don't let yourself get distracted, idiot! Just kill her and you won't have to listen to this anymore!' He allowed the fire to flow again.

'He stopped! For a second, he...' Quickly taking the initiative, Gwen continued, her voice growing stronger. "You're the best friend Ben could ever ask for. Remember? He called you his brother! Don't you remember that?"

"Brothers don't want to kill brothers!" This time, something else came through Kevin's voice: human emotion. He quickly shoved it down, replacing it with more rage.

"He doesn't want to kill you!" Gwen protested, her green eyes getting a slight spark of panic. "He wants you to stop suffering! It hurts him to see you like this. He gave up in grief! He would never _want_ to hurt you. Ever!" A tear ran down her face. "Every day, I see him crying because he believes he is doing what he has to, but wishes he didn't have to!"

"He gave up on me. Why should I care?" Kevin spat, shooting the fireball. In his blinding rage and blossoming sadness, however, he missed his mark completely and hit the wall twenty yards away from Gwen.

"Because I haven't given up!" Gwen shouted back, wincing as some shards of rock from the misfired fireball cut her face. "And I never will!"

"What makes you think I'm going to just come running back to you?" Kevin hissed bitterly. "It's not gonna happen, you know!" He felt his arm turn into a thorn bush of Taedenite.

"I'll never lose faith in you, Kevin." Gwen could feel her voice shaking as tears began to stream down her face. "It doesn't matter what happens. You can beat me until every bone in my body is broken. It won't matter because I know that it isn't you doing it. You can say every hurtful word you want because I know what your words _really_ sound like. I know how it feels when you hold me. I know what it feels like to kiss you. I know you, Kevin, and I will never forget." She flinched as a spasm of pain went through her body. "I love you." She sobbed, scrunching her eyes shut against the pain. "And I'll never stop."

Kevin could feel something surfacing in his mind... It was a sliver of...something. It felt familiar. It was growing stronger by the second. He tried to beat it back down once he recognized what it was. Doing that only made that new feeling grow more persistent. It was rising...higher and higher. He pushed it away. He reached for it. He scorned it. He begged it to not go away. He turned away. He embraced it. He wanted it. He...he...

With an earsplitting roar of pain, Kevin clasped his hands to his skull. It began pounding as if someone was hitting it with a giant mallet. His knees buckled and he fell to the ground with a loud thud. A jolt of agony shot up his legs and into the base of his neck as the kneecaps smashed against the hard floor. He heard bones crunching and felt muscles contracting as his extra arms scrunched back through his leathery flesh and disappeared.

Clink, clink, clink.

Crystals were falling like rain to the ground. His hard shells were ripping themselves free from his skin and crumpling in dead heaps next to him. His face was melting! Melting away...exposing a soft, vulnerable layer of pink. He screamed. There was no rough undertone. This scream was pure and human. Moaning in exhaustion, Kevin fell face first to the ground. He didn't move.

As soon as Kevin had started howling, Gwen was already moving toward where he stood. Now, she was just reaching his still body. She kept seeing blackness swimming oppressively in front of her. She refused to faint. Finally, she reached out a hand and touched Kevin's ebony hair. He stirred slightly at her touch. "Kevin?" She whispered, hardly daring to believe that he could really be human again.

Slowly, very slowly, Kevin pushed himself up on his elbows. Then, he used his hands to make himself sit up. Gwen propped herself up with her arms so she was kneeling slightly over his slumped form. He shook his head a few times, as if in a daze. Then, he looked up to meet her gaze. His raven eyes were wide, scared. They blinked a few times as he comprehended where he was. He reached out impulsively and touched her cheek. His mouth was open, silent and gaping. He closed it, then opened it again.

"G-Gwen..." All at once, Kevin felt himself breaking down as the memories of the past few weeks crashed down on him. A painful lump was rising in his throat and his eyes stung. With a breathless sob, he threw his arms around Gwen and pulled her close, burying his face in his shoulder. There, he broke down and began to cry as he had never cried before. Bitter, salty water flooded from his eyes and stained Gwen's dusty shirt. He choked on the lump in his throat, unable to even breathe properly. He felt Gwen's arms move around him. He heard her whispering reassurances into his ear... When he was at least able to speak again, he began to sputter: "I'm sorry...I'm so, so sorry..."

Gwen could feel her heart shattering, seeing Kevin reduced to such grief and sorrow. She couldn't comfort him enough! She pulled his face up so it was in front of hers. His eyes were filled with tears. His face was streaked with red and his lips was trembling. He sniffed and gasped involuntarily as his uncontrolled weeping continued. "Shhh..." Gwen leaned close and softly kissed his lips. When he tried to pull away, she placed a hand behind his neck and pulled him back in, kissing a little more firmly.

"Mmph! Gwen, I-Hn-Mm- I don't deser-Hmph..." Her lips were relentless and insistent. Kevin could feel that blissful haze that accompanied Gwen's kisses returning to his mind. It was so familiar...so pure... Maybe he could lose himself...just for a few... He began to kiss back fervently, moving his mouth desperately against hers. Sweet oblivion was washing over his mind.

Gwen held his face tenderly in her hands. His responding kiss was wet and sloppy because of his still streaming tears. She began to soothingly caress him. She broke the kiss to whisper gently into his ear. "It's okay, Kevin. Everything's going to be okay, I promise. Stay close. You're safe..." His lips moved to her cheek for a moment before he cuddled up against her once again. He was still trembling. She rubbed his back soothingly. "Come on..." She murmured. "Let's get you to my place..."

…...

Kevin had already called his mom, promising to be home the next day. Now, Gwen had him seated at the table and was trying to convince him to eat. She had a huge bowl of raspberry chocolate ganache on the table and was holding a spoon in his face. "Come on, Kevin. Eat."

Kevin had his face buried in his arms. "Not hungry..." He mumbled, staring at the chocolate with disinterest.

"Tough." Gwen rolled her eyes at his stubbornness. "You wouldn't touch the fruit, so you're gonna eat the chocolate. Eat or I'll have to force feed you!" Kevin raised his eyebrows. "Don't think I won't!" She cautioned.

"You serious about feeding me?" Kevin waggled his eyebrows halfheartedly and flashed a pale imitation of his old flirtatious grin.

Gwen breathed a sigh and smiled softly. "Perhaps." She dipped a finger in the purplish brown mixture and placed a dot on Kevin's nose.

"Hey!" Kevin laughed quietly, wiping the chocolate off of his face.

"That's what I like to hear." Gwen put the spoon down and wrapped her arms snugly around Kevin's middle. Kevin readily returned the embrace. She nuzzled his chest and held him tightly. She could still hardly believe he was really back... "Don't leave again, Kevin." She muttered into the fabric of his shirt. "Please..."

"I won't..." His voice was soft, silken, and as sweet as honey. "Ever again." He placed a finger under Gwen's chin and tilted her head toward his. "Trust me. I'm not going down that path anymore, for as long as I live. Not as long as I have you here. Not as long as..." He paused, at a loss for words. "Just...stay with me, Gwen." He kissed her tenderly, bringing up a hand to brush against her cheek. He felt her smile in the kiss. After a few minutes, he began to move his gentle advances to her neck.

Gwen chuckled and lightly pushed Kevin off. Her smile widened at the slight pout that was on his face. She stood up and moved around him, her hand brushing his shoulder. "The couch is cozier." She winked, nuzzling his neck and moving toward the living room. Behind her, Kevin practically leaped out of his chair.

…...

"Ah...G-Gwen..." Kevin moaned as Gwen ran her tongue enticingly across his bottom lip. "Hmmm..." He parted his lips ever so slightly and met her tongue halfway as she readily entered. His hands moved in slow circles across her back as he tilted his head to give her better access. With every passing second, he could feel his earlier pain fading away. He didn't have to worry...Gwen was there for him. It didn't matter what happened. She'd always have faith in him. She...she loved him.

Gwen moved back slightly and began to passionately work on Kevin's neck. He was becoming more relaxed... That was good. He needed to rest... Her arms were wrapped warmly around his middle. She could feel his heart beating against hers. A human heart... She heard him whine with delight as she began to nuzzle his neck.

Kevin tilted his head back, begging for her to continue. One of her hands moved from his back to his chest, running slowly...oh...so slowly up toward his collar bone. He groaned as her fingers traced his muscles and caressed every inch they could reach. Eyes glazing over with longing, he moved so that Gwen was pressed back in the soft pillows and he was leaning over her, propped on his elbows, gazing at her radiant face. "You know..." He leaned down, brushing his lips against her cheek. "I can't get over how beautiful you are..."

Gwen felt Kevin slowly easing himself down, so their bodies were pressed against each other. She hugged him close. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the clock. "Aren't you ever going to sleep, Kevin?" She said in a mock motherly voice. Kevin pulled away and gazed pathetically at her.

"Will you stay with me?" He asked, giving her the most adorable puppy dog face he could muster.

Gwen couldn't resist giving him a quick peck on the lips. He was so cute! "Of course." Kevin moved over so that he was on the side of the sofa that was up against the back. His arms pulled her close as she reached for the blanket. She felt her head sink into the pillow and closed her eyes. "Goodnight, Kevin."

"Goodnight... Oh, and Gwen?"

"Yeah?"

Kevin closed his eyes and rested his head close to hers. "Thank you..."

Gwen smiled and nestled closer to him. "You're welcome." A few minutes passed and Gwen was just dozing off...

"Hey Gwen?"

"Hm?"

"I love you." He placed a hand over hers and moved it up to his chest. "So, so much..."

"You know I love you." Gwen replied, at the same time feeling her heart melting in her chest. As Kevin's breathing steadied, she felt a sense of peace. Kevin was back!

He mumbled something in his sleep and pulled her a little closer. Gwen smiled.

Kevin was back, and he was never leaving again!

***pant* I did it! *pant* I REALLY hope that Kevin turns back to normal because Gwen says she loves him! That would just make my day! Or maybe Man of Action will just have Darkstar absorb the energy. Ho-hum... Either way, there NEEDS to be some sort of emotional scene. Crying Kevin...being comforted...maybe there will be something like Silent Remedy... I dunno. They'd just better do a good job! I just hope they don't kill our Kevy or keep him evil! If they do...well...as my brother would say, "There will be bodies." Let's keep our fingers crossed for a returning Kevin and some sweet Gwevin! Please review! Don't flame though. Flames make Kevin sad. Solora out!**


End file.
